


If only I knew how

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's lament for Root.  </p><p>Root's reply to Shaw comes with a short story, fanfic - If I Should Forget You (can be found in the Shoot spin off collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only I knew how

 

 

_'If only I knew how, I would tell you how my heart flutters upon seeing you smile, your perky psycho self._

_The way you tilt your head, how you smirk at me, and the way my body shudders every time we touch._

 

_If only I knew how, I would tell you how all my troubles disappear every time you distract me with your nonsensical words._

_The way you make time stand still when you stand in front of me, looking at me, looking back at you._

 

_There is so much more that I want to do, for you._

 

_If only I knew how, I would promise you the world and protect you from being harmed._

_Even though these would both be lies._

 

_As I don't know how, I hope that you will never stop trying. Trying to make me feel, trying to hold my hand, trying to make me smile._

 

_If only I knew how, there is so much more that I want to say to you .....'_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: Cht 17 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6


End file.
